


Routine

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [7]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Cuddling and Snuggling, Curtain Fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows well the challenges inherent to this arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

In the early hours: Spock wakes with Nyota's limbs wound about him, her mumbled 'good morning' muffled by his chest.

He knows well the challenges inherent to this arrangement.

"Nyota." He strokes her hair.

"Don't," she commands.

"I must rise."

A plaintive noise, and her embrace tightens. Her foot rubs against his calf.

"The bed'll be cold."

"I begin to suspect that your affection for me is as a space heater and not a mate."

"Baby, don't underestimate your charms," she chides. "It's at least fifty-fifty."

He traces her smile with his thumb. She kisses his palm. He relents.


End file.
